O n c e U p o n A T i m e
by BadGurl
Summary: This centers around the story 'can never go home again' & its sequal 'save the last dance 4 me' by Dyan Sheldon. If u haven't read these 2 then u'r gonna be totally lost. Eh maybe not..........ok I have no ideaT_T


This is a fic centering around the story/stories "You can never go home again

This is a fic centering around the story/stories"You can never go home again." and its sequel "Save the last dance for me." by Dyan Sheldon. She's sooooooooooooo cioo!^^(jumps up and down and claps hands dorkily)

**O n c eU p o nAT i m e**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So this is what leavin' you alone for two seconds gets me, eh princess? Ok maybe not two minutes exactly, but somewhere around there, right? What happened to you sweetheart? You ain't openin' your eyes or nothin'. You're just layin' there. Looking the way I felt a while ago. This is dead princess, living dead anyway. Just layin' there. Not belonging anywhere. Heh, if you were awake right now you'd be yellin' at me for touchin' you or whatever. Never thought'd I'd miss that. But it's sure better than seein' you laying like that. No more yelling. No more Queen of the world attitude. No attitude at all. You may not believe me but even like this you're still the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Don't think you could even look at me even if you were awake, not with your eyes swelled shut like that.

For a long time I was in love  
Not only in love, I was obsessed  
With a friendship that no one else could touch  
It didn't work out, I'm covered in shells  
  


Bet you thought I was gone for good didn'tchya princess? Nah, not ol' B.J. Never met the big man upstairs though. Too bad about that I guess. Ah I never believed in that religious crap anyway.You'd prolly be yellin' at me for that too huh? Sorry, you're prolly not up to me right now are you? Guess old habits are hard to break. I'm getting off track again. Yeah I left, heaven or wherever the hell I was isn't anything like what the books say. It was just a….um….just a really pretty place I guess. Kinda like the place I took you to. You remember donchya? Looked a lot like that. I saw Carol again. Hasn't changed a bit. Had everything I wanted. What I thought I wanted. But it just wasn't right. Time seems to pass a lot faster there. Doesn't matter though, its just to damn unrealistic for me. No pain just happiness, all happiness. Like one of those cheesey movies you're always watchin'.So I left. Made a deal with the big man, no I didn't see 'im, but I heard 'im. He agreed. And here I am. A little late I guess huh princess.

  
And all I wanted was the simple things  
A simple kind of life  
And all I needed was a simple man  
So I could be a wife  
  


You'll never admit it sweetheart but you can't hide it either. I watched you a lot up there and I know you missed me. Don't worry I missed you too. It wasn't that different from being with you, other than the fact that I couldn't talk to you or touch you. But you could still never touch me,(laugh) funny, that doesn't seem so important to me now. Sometimes when I was mad at you I'd just wanna sock you in the jaw. I'd do a lotta things when I was mad at you. I'd wish you'd get hit by a buss or something, and for a funny reason that didn't seem so bad after a while. Didn't seem such an evil thought. At least you could touch me. Plus you couldn't call me spook boy or any other dead guy jokes.I know you're prolly mad at me, but I had my reasons for leaving. I was falling princess. Hard. It'd be like the hell you always said I should be in. Never being able to feel you hug me unexpectedly, never being able to feel you hit me, I can touch you and everything, but a guy can only go for a one sided relationship before he cracks. I need to feel your arms around me, need you to feel my hair and cheeks. Since you knew so much about me then I guess you know how I was affectionately deprived huh sweetheart? That's a lot of years to make up for.

  
I'm so ashamed, I've been so mean  
I don't know how it got to this point  
I always was the one with all the love  
You came along, I'm hunting you down  
  


I always made fun of your taste in guys. The same ol' geeks every time. Polo shirts and chinkos. Same ol' expensive cars and homes. I wanted you to find someone more than that. I wanted you to look beyond how you guys would look together.When I saw you with Gillan I thought'd I'd be relieved. And I was for a while. Well, semi-relieved anyways. But the more I watched the more he took my place. Hell he even looked like me! And I thought you said you'd never go out with a biker hood? Heh, promises promises, eh princess? He played baseball with Sean, helped your mom at the Blue Moon, did stuff with you I could never do. That you'd never **let** me do. The more I saw the more I realized I wasn't needed anymore. I couldn't find my place in your life anymore. What was there left for me here? You invaded my home, I try and scare you out, and I'd thought it would work. But no. You guys were different. And you grew on me. And then I lost that. I lost the only family I ever knew. I needed you to feel alive. I'd need you forever, too bad that's such a short time now a days huh sweetheart. 

Like a sick domestic abuser looking for a fight  
And all wanted was the simple things  
A simple kind of life

You after this I'm not leaving right? You also know I'll be wanting my Vincent back. (laugh) Ok ok I won't bring that up now. I'm just trying to get my mind off of watching you.I've never seen you like this. Not even when you first moved here and almost ended up like me with loneliness. Bruises all over you body, hooked up to all these weird machines with tubes, the bastards didn't even bother putting casts on you. In a way I'm glad they didn't. I prolly wouldn't be able to see you if they did. I should have known something like this would happen. Yeah yeah, William Spatano is actually taking responsibility for himself. But don't forget baby, I didn't put you here. No, another son of a bitch did. Why didn't I see it coming? Didn't see it coming but I saw it. Saw it all. Just never expected it. Maybe I should have. There is one thing the bible gets right about that heaven place. You can watch over people. I decided not to. I just couldn't take watching you move on with your life without me. Forgetting me. Nope, didn't see that. But I saw him come over drunk. I saw you tell him to get out that you were watching Sean. I saw him cuss at you. And then the fist was raised. It was like my eyes were finally snapped open. The fist came down hard. Slamming you up against the kitchen cabinet. It was like a horror flick. You fought, just like I should've know you would. Got in a few good ones too. Just not enough. Sean was sleeping. Didn't hear a thing, guess he was still playing my old records or something. But I knew it was time to go. Time to get the hell outta there and come home.

If we met tomorrow for the very first time  
Would it start all over again?  
Would I try to make you mine?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've never been angrier in my entire life sweetheart. All those screwed up stories Mr. Stucker told you probably would've been justified at that moment. I hunted Gillan down and he wasn't to hard to find. I let 'im see me then. He deserved to see who was going to kill him. I tried so hard to protect you sweetheart. I wanted to keep you from ending up like Danny. I couldn't protect him either. You'd prolly scream at me asking me what the hell I'd done when you found out. I guess I'd just say I'd finally done the right thing. I can't see you like this. Where are you? Where's the fiery little cheerleader from hell I knew? The one who'd throw stuff at me knowing they'd just go through me? The one who tried to destroy my Vincent?

  
  
I always thought I'd be a mom  
Sometimes I wish for a mistake  
The longer that I wait the more selfish that I get  
You seem like you'd be a good dad  
  


I saw my past with Suze. I saw my future with you. The past was all I thought I had. I mean what can a ghost really have other than that? I always thought of the future as some sort of sick tease of a dream. I don't want it to be a dream anymore. I want to have you here. Screeching at me for evesdropping on you, or reading your magazines or diary, anything just as long as you aren't looking like this. I don't even recognize this woman lying lifeless on the hospital bed. She's like some broken doll. You were never a doll. I came home. Why can't you?

You're really somethin' ya know that? Always thinking of yourself, the selfish little prom queen. You're scaring the crap outta Denise and your little brother. And you prolly don't even care do ya? I told you your taste in men was non-existent. But no, never listen to the dead hood who obviously knows nothing about the teenage heart. Jesus get off that high horse of yours princess! I'm here so where the hell're you! I'm here! Holding your damn hand in this smell hospital coming all the way from the grave and you're not even here! Can't even give me **that** kinda decency can ya sweetheart? No, never be the girlfriend of a hood. What crap. I wanna hit you. I wanna shake you and hurt you 'til you realize!….till you realize I love you.

Are you proud of yourself now? Are you getting that little miss queen attitude yet? You finally won over the jerk. The hood from hell. The one that you wanted gone. Now you have a way to hurt him. But don't bother. You're hurting me now princess.

Now all those simple things are simply too  
Complicated for my life  
How'd I get so faithful to my freedom?  
A selfish kind of life  
When all I ever wanted was the simple things  
A simple kind of life  
  


Don't you die. Don't you dare fucking die!! Don't do this to me sweetheart! You owe me! You owe me **this**! No no no, the beep and blinking lights on the machine are still going, there isn't that monotone beep going off, you still have a pulse, you aren't dying, there isn't doctors rushing over,this isn't happening. Not again. C'mon princess don't do this to me.

B.J. aka William Spatano stood leaning against a tree watching the services. Definitely nothing like his own. She looked so pretty, they definitely dolled her up for this one. He took a long drag from his ciggerete blowing a perfect smoke ring. Definitely nothing like his. He suddenly felt a pair of arms encircle his waist from behind. A small smile reached his features as he reached back delicately caressing the back of her head pulling her to his front. He sighed holding her, her head softly laying on his shoulder. 

"S'wrong princess? Couldn't watch?"

"This is too depressing."

"This? You should feel lucky, mine didn't have a single tear there."

"Probably would have been there if you gave it a reason to." She growled.

"Don't start. Just enjoy the services."

She nodded reluctantly turning around. Sean and Denise stood there sobbing, Denise clutching her son enough to crush his small frame. Angel suddenly felt guilt over take her.

"I hate feeling so helpless."

B.J. gently rubbed her stomach laying his chin on top of her head.

"Life goes on sweetheart. They'll be ok."

Angel and B.J. watched just as Sean impulsively looked up. They stared back as he stopped crying. B.J. had expected him to run over to them screaming like a loon, but he didn't. He just stood there tears no longer staining his cheeks. He finally looked away and began to console his mother.

"See? What'd I tell ya?"

Angel didn't answer. B.J. playfully took a lock of her chocolate waist length hair and began to brush it up and down her cheek. Angel turned away burying her face in the crook of his neck.He shook his head and took her hand.

"C'mon princess, time to hit the road."

He swiftly picked her up and gently sat her in the back of the silver and black motorcycle. She wrapped her arms around his waist as they took off.

"Where're we going?! Home's that way!" She shouted above the motor.

"Not goin' there."

"Huh? Why?"

"Watching people leave ya behind isn't the way to live princess."

She blinked not understanding and nodded tightening her grip. B.J. smiled taking a hand from the handles to put over hers and caress with his thumb. It felt good to finally feel someone touch him like this again. He just never knew it'd be Angel. But those tender moments never last.

"Slow down B.J! I swear to god if I loose my afterlife just because you can't drive-"

"Stow it sweetheart! You wanna walk?!"

"You wouldn't dare! Besides like you could really live without me!"

" Well isn't this the pot that called the kettle black! I told you about those guys didn't I? But noooo, don't listen to me! Now look where that got ya!"

"Yeah on a bike with you! Guess you were right!"

B.J. chuckled taking her hand up. He gently kissed the palm before tucking it back around his waist.

"Aren't I always?"

  
A simple kind of life

Ok there it is whatchya think?


End file.
